


The Great Outdoors

by Sleepy_moon29



Series: Modern Targcest [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Arianne is Thirsty, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealous Dany, Tent Sex, Twincest, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Jon and Dany are going camping with the other families. However, on the first night, her tent floods and she is forced to share with her twin brother.





	1. A Helpful Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).

> Special thanks to my editor, Chin. Who edited and inspired this fic. 
> 
> It's rare that I split these chapters into two parts, but I had to because of the size of this one.

**Dany **

It was already late afternoon as the Targaryen family finally finished setting up their tent at the campsite in the Kingswood. It was the middle of summer, which meant that it was time for the annual Targaryen camping trip. Dany was here with her parents, Rhaegar and Lyanna, as well as her twin brother, Jon.

In terms of looks, they were as far as part as twins could get. Jon had his mother’s dark hair and grey eyes while Dany had Rhaegar's colourings, the classic Targaryen silver hair and lilac eyes. Jon was tall, at 6 foot exactly while she had a smaller stature at 5 foot 3. Dany’s small body filled out nicely with thick curves while Jon's physique was lean and built.

Jon was the older twin, by a whopping twelve whole minutes, and he always lauded that fact over her by calling her baby sister. At first the nickname had annoyed her since they were technically twins, but over time, she had grown to like it. Not that she ever admitted it to him, of course.

Dany sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow and lifted her head to search for her twin. The boys had finished unloading the cars and setting up the tents, and now they were all joking around somewhere, whilst they huddled around Robb’s phone.

This year, they decided to invite three other families to join them on their camping trip: The Tyrells, Mace, Alerie, Margaery and Loras; The Starks, Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon; and finally the Martells. Oberyn his partner Ellaria, Arianne and her brother Quentyn.

Dany knew some of them from school. Robb and Jon were in the same year as her, whilst Sansa, Margaery and Quentyn were in the year below them. Arianne had graduated two years before, and she was usually off at University, but decided to come back home for the summer.

They were camped in a beautiful and spacious grassy area next to a lake. The Kingswood forest was just behind them. The lake turned into winding rivers that led up to green, rolling hills where Dany hoped they could explore sometime during their trip. It was a wonderfully serene place, and Dany always enjoyed the trips they took up here.

The late afternoon sky was of a soft burnt orange hue as the last light of the setting sun beamed over the darkening horizon. But Dany felt a little anxious as she also took note of dark, grey storm clouds that was slowly inching towards them. Thankfully, Jon and the boys had set up a large gazebo for everyone to huddle under in case rain decided to come their way.

“Okay, everybody! Food is ready” Lyanna called out from where the portable picnic table they had set up underneath the gazebo. Dany stood up and made her way towards the table following after Margaery and Sansa. The younger kids were served first, and when it was finally the older kids’ turn, Dany could hear her stomach grumble as the smell of grilled meat wafted towards her, making her mouth water.

“We have burgers or hot dogs, which would you like, Daenerys?” Catelyn asked as Dany picked up a paper plate.

"I'll take a burger, Aunt Cat, thank you." Dany answered and Catelyn smiled before putting using one of the silver tongs to pick up a grilled burger patty and set it on Dany’s plate.

"There’s buns on the other end of the table. Help yourself to some of the potato salad and whatever condiments you like. If you want a beer, there’s some in the cooler at the end of the table," Catelyn pointed out kindly and Dany nodded. She opened the cooler and fished out a cold bottle of beer from underneath the icy water before heading over to the campfire in the middle of their campground.

"So Dany, where do you think you’re going off to study?" Margaery asked as Dany claimed one of the lawn chairs beside her.

"The Citadel, in Oldtown." Dany said proudly.

It was the best University in the country, and she had been lucky to have been offered an admission slot, given how competitive it was to get in. Jon had also been accepted as well in their prestigious Cognitive Neuroscience program, and Dany was relieved that her twin would be close by.

As they were speaking, large drops of rain started to fall and everyone had to come back into the gazebo to take cover.

The rain started to pour harder now, the sound of the drops hitting the leaves of the trees and pitter-pattering atop the sheet of their gazebo filled her ears. However, despite the rain, It was still pleasantly warm, one of the perks of going camping in the summer.

“Well, this isn’t a good start to the trip.” Lyanna commented as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

“It’ll be alright, Lyanna. It’s only rain.” Alerie laughed as she brought some of the folding chairs back underneath the gazebo.

“Are you alright, girls?” Catelyn asked with concern.

“We’re fine, Mum.” Sansa answered as she, Margaery and Dany moved away some food packaging from the picnic table bench so they could sit and resume their conversation.

“That’s really great to hear though, Dany. I heard the Citadel is an amazing school. My brothers went there, you know?” Margaery said as her eyes sparkled. “What will you be studying?”

“Law.”

“Nice. I hope I can get in there next year.” Sansa added. “I would really love to see the Hightower, the Starry Sept and all the other sites in Oldtown.”

“And don’t forget all the hot boys.” Margaery teased as she took a sip of her beer and Sansa blushed.

“Dany, did you know Sansa is still a virgin?”

“Margaery!” Sansa hissed as her face turned almost as red as her hair.

"Sansa, relax, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Dany said gently, "My first time was nothing special."

“Who was it?” Margaery asked curiously and Dany simply shrugged in response.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s in the past.”

"That's fair, but I just want to do it before I go away, though." Sansa said, her voice low.

“Maybe it’ll happen this weekend. There are plenty of guys here. Quentyn is well, Quentyn, but there’s Loras or even Jon.”

Dany’s nostrils flared involuntarily at the mention of her twin and Margaery bit her lip as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Jon is my _cousin_, Margaery, what are you even saying?" Sansa said quickly, her face reddening even more.

Dany bit her tongue back. Jon was her twin brother, the only girls that he ever got to be with were the ones that she approved of. Although, Dany had to admit, she did ‘accidentally' ruin a countless number of dates for the very reason that they never met her standards.

Sansa was a good girl, but she wasn’t Jon’s type, that was for sure.

“I know, I know. We all know that it’s only the Targaryens who can fuck each other, anyway.” Margaery giggled as Dany shook her head with mild annoyance.

“How’s Robb, Marg?” Dany asked, attempting to change the subject and this time it was Margaery who blushed. Margaery has had a thing for Robb that’s been growing for the better part of the year, and Dany had teased her endlessly about it.

"He's alright, I suppose." Margaery said with a shrug as she twirled her finger around her brown hair. Sansa grinned at her whilst Dany took another sip of beer. It wasn’t her favourite drink in the world, but it was nice to be able to drink in front of her parents for a change. The alcohol lightened the mood, and despite the rain, she felt a warm buzz going through her system.

Her eyes drifted over towards Jon. He was over on the other side of the large gazebo sitting on the grass next to Robb, but Arianne Martell was on his other side. They were joking loudly as Arianne told them stories about university. Bran, Arya and Rickon were playing a card game surrounded by the Stark dogs, giant furry Malmutes of different shades.

“Where’s Quentyn and Loras?” Dany asked as she looked around. She gave Arianne an uncertain look, her flowery dress had a dangerously low cut, and Dany was sure that all the boys had gotten plenty of good looks at the Dornish girl’s well-endowed breasts. 

“I don’t know. I think they went back to the cars for something.” Margaery said. “Careful Sansa, Dany might be trying to steal Loras from you.”

"Don't worry, you can have him." Dany said as she waved her hand dismissively.

“What are you all talking about?” Lyanna asked as she approached them, sliding in next to Dany. “Let me guess, _boys?_”

"No!" Dany said, but her mother’s knowing look made her grimace and then she finally confessed. "Fine, we are."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of... I was young once, I know what you're all going through," Lyanna said with a wistful smile. Dany rolled her eyes at her mother. "Just remember to wear a condom! Don't do anything too crazy and everything will be fine."

“Mom!” Dany’s mouth dropped and her own cheeks reddened at her mother’s words.

“What’s wrong with a little girl talk?” Lyanna asked with a faux innocent look as she grinned at the girls.

"What was the craziest thing you did when you were younger?" Margaery asked.

“Oh, Rhaegar and I got up to plenty of trouble in our day. We went to a lot of crazy parties, and broke curfew so many times I’m surprised my father didn’t kill him.”

"What were these ‘crazy’ parties like?" Sansa chimed in, resting her chin on her palm.

“Oh, I imagine they’re similar to the ones you kids go to. Loud music, alcohol, a little weed.” Lyanna winked, before turning to her daughter “Don’t try and hide any of it from me Dany. I know you and Jon have done plenty of underage drinking.”

"We haven't." Dany tried to argue as her friends started to giggle.

"Please. Rhaegar and I can both tell you two were drinking by the way you would slur your goodnights." Lyanna said as she wagged a finger at her. “It’s fine though, you two are good children, you get good grades and you generally don’t misbehave. We let you have your fun and as long as you don’t overdo it, it’s alright.”

“What was my father like when he was younger?” Sansa asked and Lyanna smirked.

"Oh, Ned was a quiet one. Really shy, but once he started to drink, boy, would he talk. He would be the loudest at the party and he could even challenge your uncle Brandon in a drinking contest." Lyanna said with a wistful smile. “Those were the days.”

Dany finished off her beer and put the bottle on the ground. Just then, a strong gust of wind blew the gazebo, spraying them all with water.

"It's really coming down," Margaery said as she looked up at the dark heavy clouds.

"Yes, it is. I believe I am a little tipsy, and a little wet. I'm going to find my lovable hubby." Lyanna said as she stood up. Dany watched as her mom adjusted her shorts and fixed her crop top before waltzing away.

"I'm going to head to bed, I _really _do not want to hear them having sex again," Dany said in a low voice as she sprung to her feet. "Goodnight, you two."

“Night Dany!” They answered as she headed away.

Dany tossed her empty paper plate into one of the black garbage bags on the ground. She then quickly zipped up her jacket before taking a breath and sprinting through the pouring rain towards her tent. Dany quickly unzipped the opening and headed inside, and then her stomach fell.

The inside of her tent was soaked, and her sleeping bag and sheets were completely drenched in rainwater. It was too dark to see where the leak was coming from, but Dany knew that there was no possible way she was sleeping in her tent that night. She used her flashlight to find her duffel bag which was thankfully still dry. She shouldered her bag, exited from her tent, and sprinted for the one right next to hers.

She quickly pulled down the zipper of the tent and slipped inside.Her flashlight accidentally shining on her twin’s face which was looking at her with surprise.

“Dany?” Jon asked as he held up his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of her flashlight. “What are you doing?”

“My tent got flooded in and I can’t sleep there tonight.” She started to shiver a little as she looked at Jon, her damp silver hair clinging to her face. It seemed that he was getting ready for bed as he had his shirt off and he was only dressed in his shorts and socks.

Dany took this moment to briefly appreciate, and give gratitude, for her twin brother’s obsession with fitness. He was constantly at the gym and his wonderfully sculpted muscles along his arm and chests, not to mention his rippling abdomen, were beautiful products of his strict regimen.

Since they turned fourteen, Dany couldn’t help but be drawn to her brother’s growing attractiveness. She remembered trying to sneak a peek of him everytime he had his shirt off or even when they would go swimming together. But she didn’t do anything about it and simply watched him from a distance, a growing jealousy in the pit of her stomach forming whenever other girls would take notice of him.

Jon’s voice broke her thoughts,

“Maybe you should go to the car? Didn’t we bring a spare sleeping bag and blankets?”

Dany shook her head,"Mom has the keys, and I'm not going back out there in the rain to try and get the keys from her.”

She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a determined look, "Let me sleep here."

Jon sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Sleeping here might be the next best option. I’ll turn around so you can get dressed for bed.”

"Sure," Dany said with an annoyed sigh. It was so dark that she was sure he couldn't even see anything anyway.

She dropped to her knees and opened up her duffel bag, holding the flashlight under her chin as she got out her warm sleeping clothes. She quickly stripped and changed. As she did, a dirty thought crossed through her mind. She imagined what it would be like sleeping naked next to him instead, and the idea sent a warm feeling straight to her cunt as she swallowed hard.

However, she quickly dismissed it. He was her twin brother after all, and despite the teasing that Margaery gave earlier, Dany knew that Jon would never go for it.

"I'm done." Dany said as she tugged her shirt down. Jon nodded without looking at her as he got into the sleeping bag. His sleeping bag was big enough for two people to fit in, so he scooched over so she had space to get in behind him. Dany awkwardly slipped inside his sleeping bag, glancing at her brother’s back, and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Aren't you going to zip up the bag?" Dany asked, breaking the tension, “It’ll get really cold overnight.”

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to make it any more awkward for you." Jon said as he turned around, reaching over her and zipping up the sleeping bag.

"We're Targaryen's remember, this is normal for our family. Besides, we're only sleeping," she said with a casual shrug. Jon nodded again as he turned back to his side. They tossed and turned for a few minutes, before they got into a comfortable position, which ended up being Jon spooning her from behind.

It felt a little awkward at first, but Jon’s hand eventually ended up on her hip, and Dany was able to finally drift off to sleep.

**Jon**

Jon awoke after a loud clap of thunder passed overhead. He turned a little in the sleeping bag when he suddenly felt a warm body next to him.

It took him a few moments to gather his bearings then he realised that it was his twin sister. His beautiful, funny, sweet sister whose perfectly filled out form was pressed up against him.

To make matters worse for him, his cock was hard and sandwiched perfectly between her warm cheeks.

He didn’t dare move as he felt her shift against his cock. Jon took a few gentle breaths as he listened to her, she still appeared to be in deep sleep, perhaps he should be doing the same.

Jon closed his eyes, but sleep didn’t come.

His cock remained as stiff as a board as it nestled against his twin’s arse and it was proving to be quite a nuisance.

Jon sighed as he moved as far away from her as he could, giving himself some space. Then he pushed down his boxers and pulled out his cock. He paused for a moment as he quickly checked to see if she was still asleep.

When he was certain that she was, he began to stroke himself gently, imagining it was Dany. He closed his eyes as he imagined her soft lips wrapped around his cock, slowly sucking him into her throat. He imagined having her on her back with her legs spread open as he feasted on her pussy.

He wondered what she would taste like, what she would sound like as she peaked. Would she mewl and pant, or would she scream in pleasure?

His hand moved as fast as he could manage, he didn’t want to wake her. If he could just find release, he was sure he would be able to sleep.

Dany moaned slightly in her sleep, shifting a little and Jon stopped. However, when she quickly settled down again, Jon began to wank even faster.

He imagined taking her from behind, holding onto her shoulder as he thrust into her wet cunt. Her soft voice calling out his name as she came around his cock. His hand moved faster as he imagined the wet noises coming from her cunt as he slammed his hips into her again and again.

Just then, Dany rolled over so that she was facing him and Jon froze.

"Dany… I’m--" He began but she quickly silenced him.

“Let me help.” She whispered as she reached between his legs and took him in hand. Her hand was already wet, and she stroked him quickly. It was a completely different experience for him.

She worked the head of his cock, focusing on the tip whilst her other hand went to cup his balls.

“Is this alright?” she asked in a low, husky voice as she stroked him, her pace quickening. Jon could only nod as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He could feel his peak quickly approaching. This was Dany... his twin sister...his baby sister stroking his cock with lightning speed, her fingers putting the right pressure in all the right spots.

“Your cock is so big, Jon. Were you thinking of me when you were touching yourself? Is that why you’re so hard?” Dany purred in his ear and Jon grunted. He was so close. She moved one hand away, before it returned, even wetter than before.

“Dany I’m close.”

“Cum for me, big brother." Dany cooed as she stroked him. Jon nodded slowly as his orgasm passed over him. His hips jerked and he gritted his teeth as he spilt into Dany's hand. A groan of pleasure gurgled in his throat.

“Let’s get it all out. We don’t want to make a mess.” Dany said as she stroked him gently, coaxing the last vestiges of seed out of his cock and into her palm.

Jon closed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

"You taste lovely." Dany whispered as she licked her hand and Jon groaned again as he tucked himself away.

"Time for bed." Dany added with a coy smile, almost as if she had just won a game of scrabble.

She rolled onto her side and then started to make soft noises, and soon enough, she was fast asleep once more.

Still coming down from his high, Jon quickly fell asleep a few moments after her, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

Jon woke up the next morning all alone in his tent. The rain had stopped, and the first thing he wondered was if it had all been a dream.

Then he noticed the strands of long silver hair left behind his sleeping bag, and he knew what happened last night was real.

His hand immediately went to his cock and stroked it lightly. Her hands had been warm, but they had been wet. Had she been playing with herself? That would explain the wetness.

Jon cursed himself then, he should have made another move, at the very least returned the favour. He wasn’t a virgin, he knew what to do, but he had been completely taken by surprise.

He quickly got out of the sleeping bag and he searched for a change of clothes in his black backpack. He slipped on some shorts and a black t-shirt before heading out of the tent. The first thing he noticed was the smell of breakfast.

He saw his mother and Aunt Catelyn under the gazebo preparing food while Uncle Ned and Mace sat with the kids as they ate.

“Morning Jon!” Catelyn called. “We have omelettes and bacon as well as pancakes and sausages, what would you like?”

"I'll have some bacon and an omelette, please." Jon responded as he looked around for his sister. "Mother, where's Dany?"

"She and your father got up early to make sure everything is ready for when we go kayaking later on." Lyanna said as she passed him a plate.

“When will they be back?” he asked as he frowned in disappointment.

“I don’t know, perhaps in ten minutes or so? They only went out to the park store by the lake, it’s not that far from here.” Lyanna said as Jon grabbed a plastic fork from the table. “I think they also went to try and find something to fix her tent.”

Jon nodded slowly as he went to take a seat next to Arya, who was more than happy to see him.

"Morning Jon!"

Jon grinned, mussing her hair, "Morning to you too baby coz."

"Ugh! Stop it!" Arya whined brushing his hand off, "I'm not a baby!"

"You'll always be a baby to me." Jon laughed.

"I bet I could beat you in a race," Arya said confidently and Jon grinned.

"No, you couldn't."

"Yes, I could. I've been practising."

"Oh really? Well, let's race later then and you can prove it to me." Jon said as she grinned at him. “What else have you been up to? How has school been?”

“Boring as usual. I want to sign up for kickboxing classes, but dad won't let me.” She said unhappily. “Aunt Lyanna said that I should be allowed to do it though.”

"I know but she's not your mom and besides why would a little baby like you need to learn to kickbox?" Jon answered winking at her.

“I’m thirteen! Old enough to learn kickboxing if I want to.” She grumbled unhappily and Jon laughed again. “I bet Dany would agree with me.”

At that moment, Dany and Rhaegar appeared. She wore a white t-shirt and he could faintly see her striped red and black bra underneath. Dany had on faded blue jeans shorts that rode up on her thighs, showing off her smooth legs. Her silvery blonde hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and Jon couldn’t help but stare at her.

“I’ll be right back.” He said quickly as he rose to his feet. He walked briskly towards her, determined not to let another opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Thanks for letting her stay in your tent last night Jon." Rhaegar said as he reached them. “I hope you two managed alright?”  
“It was a bit awkward at first, but Dany gave me a hand and then we were able to sleep just fine." Jon said as he glanced at her. If Dany was moved by her words, she did little to show it.

“Well, it looks like you’ll have to share again. Her stuff will take a while to dry out, and we’ll probably have to replace the entire tent anyway.” Rhaegar said as he scratched his neck. “Do you two mind sharing again tonight?”

“It’ll be tight squeeze, but I'm sure we can do it." Jon said as the tips of his mouth stretched up into a smile, however, Dany remained unamused.

“What about you Dany?” Rhaegar asked his daughter.

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine, Dad.” She said with an ambivalent shrug of her shoulders. Jon faltered a little.

What was wrong with her? Had he dreamt the whole thing after all?

“Good, that’s settled then. You both kayaking later?” Rhaegar asked and Jon glanced at Dany before nodding at him.

“Great. Jon, I’ll need you and the boys to help out today then. After we go kayaking, we'll have our lunch at the beach.”  
"Sounds great," Jon said as he glanced at Dany again, however it seemed that his twin wasn't even listening.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, hopefully, your mother saved me something good." Rhaegar said as he patted his son on the shoulder before walking towards the food. Dany began to walk past Jon, but he sidestepped to cut her off. He looked at her intently, but she only glared back at him with irritation.

"What are you doing? I'm hungry. Let me pass."

“Don’t you want to talk about last night?” Jon whispered.

“What’s there to talk about?” she asked as she folded her arms and Jon’s spirit fell a little. “I was just helping you sleep. That’s all.”

“That’s all? I know you were playing with yourself too.” He said in a low voice and Dany quickly shook her head, although she did roll her eyes slightly.

"I was just helping my big brother, a one-time thing." She said as she walked around him. Jon watched her leave, he was confused yet he remained determined to figure her out.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in their kayaks moving up the river, taking full advantage of the wonderful summer day. The grey storm clouds had cleared away, leaving nothing but clear blue skies. There was a slight breeze and it was warm enough to actually swim. The trees on the banks were a lush green and the waters were calm and refreshing.

Despite the still waters, Jon was struggling to keep his kayak going in the right direction. He had the girls to thank for that.

All the mothers had worn more modest, one-piece bathing suits, but the girls of course were all in two-piece bikinis. He was paddling next to Dany, and he could barely keep his eyes off her. She wore a lilac bikini with a string top. The material covered her breasts but left plenty of sideboob on show for him to ogle at.

He was interrupted from his stare by a splash of water across his face, he turned and saw Arianne paddling alongside him.

Her bikini top was just as scandalous. It was all black, but it barely covered her large breasts. She flung her dark hair back as droplets of water slid down her olive skin, gleaming in the sunlight.

“It's beautiful around here,isn't it Jon?" Arianne asked, giving him a sultry look.

"Aye, I love coming out here." Jon answered as he tore his eyes away from her bountiful breasts. “I have some really great memories here.”

“That sounds nice. Hopefully, I can make some nice memories on this trip as well." Arianne said wistfully. "Are you an experienced kayaker?”

“Yeah. I’m certified to instruct people. I’m also a certified scuba diver and I’ve done a bit of sailing as well.” Jon added proudly as he looked at her. Arianne sat up in her kayak, leaning forward so her breasts were pushed together, bringing them to his attention once more.

“That sounds amazing. I like men with... experience.” She said as she licked her lips slowly. “Perhaps, later on, you can show me what else you're certified in.”

She splashed him again with her paddle before heading further upstream.

“What did she want?” Dany asked as soon as Arianne left, paddling closer to Jon.

"Nothing, she just wanted me to show her some kayaking stuff." Jon said with a shrug. She had a frown on her face, but she didn’t comment further. Instead, she just leaned back, closed her eyes and stretched.

By leaning back, her breasts strained against the material of the bathing suit. The white flowers on her bikini top were pulled down half an inch or so and Jon could almost make out the tops of her areolas.

Jon swallowed nervously as he tore his eyes away from his sister. Instead, he tried to focus on some falcons flying in the distance.

Then he saw Dany move her arm lower. She began to play with the string that held together her bottoms, rolling it around her finger whilst humming a gentle tune. Jon was mesmerised as he watched her fingers move. It was almost as if she was teasing him, letting him imagine them falling away and revealing her hidden treasure.

"I love coming out here." She said quietly and Jon's eyes went up to her lips. They were round and Jon wondered what they would feel like to kiss. He could tell they would be warm and soft, just like the rest of her. He imagined what they would look like stretched around his cock.

"Aye," Jon said quietly as he continued to stare at her. However, his ogling was interrupted as the beach and cabin appeared up ahead.

The cabin was large, but it couldn't hold their entire party, which was why they were only stopping here to picnic for the day. It had all the basic utilities, a fully operational bathroom and a nice porch to sit out on and watch the sunrise. Travelling here was no issue, as they would always time their trips with the tide so there wasn’t much need for rowing.

“I’ll race you!” Dany shouted as she quickly started to paddle, stealing an early lead. Jon laughed as he chased after her. He was bigger and stronger and he was able to cut through the water with ease.

After a few long hard strokes, he had pulled alongside her and after a few more, he took the lead. Jon reached the beach first and they were both giggling like children. Dany stuck her tongue out in disdain and Jon did the same.

Jon was fortunate enough to have had a good relationship with Dany all their lives. They always knew they had a special bond with each other even when they were children. Now that they were older, they were still interested in more or less the same things and they were even planning on going to the same school. They were also Targaryens, so if he wanted to date her, he could, even though she was his sister.

Jon stepped out of his kayak and unpacked the supplies that he had brought. Everyone had taken something with them, to help spread the weight around. He lugged the cooler up the beach. After setting it down, he rolled his right arm and cracked his back. It was just after midday, and the sun was at its hottest.

He opened the cooler and cracked open a cold beer before looking around. They were in a nice secluded section of the beach. He could already see Bran and Arya heading out into the water to play with the dogs. Robb was helping Margaery with her kayak, his hand brushing against her hip.

Then he saw Arianne walking towards him. Her bikini seemed to have shrunk another size or so. Her breasts were barely contained by the top, and Jon could see her nipples hard and erect.

"Hey Jon, do you think you can help me apply my sunscreen lotion?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice, “I don’t want to get burned.”

“Um, yeah sure." Jon said as he quickly took another sip of his beer. Arianne smiled gratefully at him, before walking towards her towel, swaying her hips as she moved. Her arse was lovely and round, and her bottoms had started to ride up into her crack, exposing more of her cheeks.

Jon shook his head slowly as he followed her. Arianne was certainly an attractive woman and he couldn’t help it that his cock got hard from watching her.

She sat down on her towel and began to apply lotion to her arms, neck and chest. She paid close attention to her breasts, running her hands over the tops of them and squeezing them together slightly, making them seem even bigger. Jon took another nervous sip of his drink as he looked around, however, no one seemed to have noticed him.

"Now, my back, if you please, Jon." Arianne stated as she passed him the bottle. Jon nodded as he took the bottle from her and crouched down behind her. She lay on her stomach atop the towel as Jon quickly went to work. He moved his hands in circles, making sure to cover every inch of her body in lotion and rubbing it in slowly.

“You have such strong hands.” Arianne purred as he spread lotion over her shoulders.

"Erm. Thanks." Jon responded as he moved to her lower back.

“You’re going to the Citadel next year, right?” Arianne asked, her eyes closed.

“Yeah.”

"Well, I'll be in my third year this coming semester. I can show you around, show you the town and where the best places to eat are, or party. Where will you be staying?”

“I think my dorm is on Filbert Avenue.”

"Oh, that's not too far from my place. We're practically going to be neighbours." Arianne said as Jon finished off.

“All done.” Jon said as he wiped his lotion covered hands on his shorts.

"Thanks, Jon.” She said as she turned around to face him. She looked like she wanted to say something else to him, but just then Dany’s voice called out.

“Jon!”

He turned his head towards his twin. She was a few meters over, lying on her back atop her own towel.

“Sorry. Gotta go.” Jon murmured to Arianne as he hurriedly stood up. He did his best to readjust his shorts in an attempt to hide his growing erection, but Arianne had noticed and the look in her eye as she licked her lips was practically ravenous.

He gave her back her bottle, before heading over to Dany, thinking of all kinds of revolting thoughts to get his cock to soften. It worked, but only a little.

“I saw what you were doing over there. Do you think you could do the same for your baby sister?” She asked with a small smile as she handed him her own bottle of sunscreen lotion. Jon smiled as he nodded.

“Of course, Dany.” He crouched down next to her and he began to work.

He started with her collar bones, slowly massaging the lotion into her skin before circling it over her breastbone. He looked down at her, she had her sunglasses on so he couldn’t see her eyes. Jon decided to chance it.

He ran his hands along the sides of her breasts, before rubbing over the top. He felt their weight in his hands, they were perfectly round, lovely and soft. His fingers grazed gently over her nipples and Dany moaned, a little soft noise that made his cock twitch against her side.

Then he massaged her flat stomach, rubbing gentle circles into her smooth skin. Next were her thighs, they were lovely and thick. He massaged the lotion into the front of her legs before stopping.

“Don’t forget my back big brother.” She purred as she rolled over. Jon smiled as he applied the lotion again. Feeling bolder, he straddled her, settling just below her [perfect arse](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/603808006815219723/626090028086591488/Dany_Bathing.gif). All it would take was for him to move a few inches up, and his cock would be resting against her arse again.

Jon stared at her thighs and arse that were the most perfect things in all the world. It was big, but not outrageously so, lovely and fleshy, and perfect for spanking.

He moved his hips upwards slowly, so his cock was resting against her arse, and then he went to work.

**Dany**

Her body was tense with anticipation. The heat from the sun was on her back, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Jon’s cool touch on her skin. A soft coo slipping between her lips as his fingers made contact with her shoulder blades.

His fingers moved in soft delicate circles, almost as if he was afraid he would break her. He worked the tops of her shoulders, sliding his hands down her side before circling the middle of her back. Dany felt as if she was melting underneath his touch.

His fingers grazed the thin material of her top and a wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Jon, can you undo my top, please? I don't want to get tan lines." She said softly. He didn’t say a word, but then she felt his fingers undoing the knot on her bikini top and sliding it free. He continued to rub the lotion in, as he shifted upwards, and Dany could feel his cock even more now.

"Don't forget my legs." Dany said softly. He paused and squeezed more lotion into his palm before starting on her calves. His hands moved from side to side, rubbing the lotion onto her left calf before doing the same on the right. His touch was magical, and Dany couldn’t help but moan softly at his touch.

“You have wonderful hands, big brother.”

“Anything for my baby sister.” He replied softly as he kissed the top of her shoulder. He continued to work her thighs slowly, moving his hands up and then down. As he moved his hands upwards, Dany stuck her arse up, shoving her arse into his hands.

Jon froze for a moment, before slowly beginning to massage her cheeks. Dany was soaked, and she was thankful that her bikini bottoms were dark.

Jon worked on the exposed flesh, gently rubbing and pinching her flesh. Dany moaned and he squeezed cheeks. Then he pushed the material to the side, as he worked more and more lotion in, and Dany knew he was only a few centimetres from her cunt. Just as his fingers grazed her lips, she turned around.

“Thank you, Jon.” She said softly as she stopped him. She didn’t want to let him in just yet. He climbed off her back and Dany rolled over. She was almost eye level with his cock now, and Dany could see that he was hard.

She thought of Arianne, and how blatantly obvious she was being with her attempts to seduce her brother. Dany could not have that. Jon was hers and she had no intention of sharing him with anyone else.

“What’s the matter big brother?” she asked as she stared openly at his cock. She reached out to palm it gently through his shorts. “Do you want me to help you with that?”

“Yes.” He growled, his voice caused her cunt to stir and she licked her lips slowly. She would show him just how good she was and wipe all thoughts of Arianne from his mind.

“Meet me inside the cabin in five minutes. Downstairs bathroom. Don’t be late.” She whispered as she stood up. She smirked at him as she walked away, swaying her hips as he stared at her arse.

She saw Arianne Martell glaring at her as she walked away, Dany smiled, blew her a kiss before heading off into the cabin.

**Jon**

Jon waited for about three minutes before he stomped after his twin towards the cabin. His cock was as hard as it had ever been in his life and he was desperate for relief. He took a glance down at the beach and saw that everyone else was preoccupied. His father and uncle were at the grill, and the others were either in the water swimming or relaxing on the beach.

Once he was satisfied that no one was watching him, he hurried along the sandy path towards the cabin. The wooden door was unlocked, and he quickly opened it, before turning right and walking down the stairs towards the toilet.

He pushed on the door and found that it was locked.

“Dany?” he asked as he knocked twice. Then he heard it unlock and he quickly entered. It was a small bathroom, only with a toilet and a sink. There was also a window to one side, that let them look down the path to see if anyone was coming.

Dany was already on her knees, and her hand quickly went to his shorts. She pulled them down and his cock sprang free.

"Holy shit, you're big." Dany said as her eyes widened. Jon couldn't help but smile proudly as she reached out to touch it. Her hand circled the tip, she couldn’t even fit her fingers around it. Then she opened her mouth and took him inside.

Her mouth was warm and heavenly. She kissed the head of his cock, before lavishly running her tongue along the underside of it. Then she swirled her tongue around his tip, tasting the small bead of pre-cum. As she moved deeper, taking more and more of him in, her hand stroked his shaft.

Jon sighed happily as he looked down at her. His beautiful baby sister, with her cute face and lovely lilac eyes, was sucking his cock. Her mouth was stretched around his thick length as her eyes bore into him.

She focused on the crown of his cock again and Jon grunted as she teased the slit with her tongue. Then she bobbed her head deeper, taking half of him into her mouth whilst her hand went to play and fondle with his balls.

Dany lifted her mouth off his cock to give attention to his balls. Jon groaned as she sucked on them. She flattened her tongue and ran it along his right sack, before repeating the treatment on the other one.

Once she was finished, she licked him all the way from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his cock, before taking him inside of her mouth again and sucking on him hungrily.

Her other hand was between her legs and her bikini bottoms were pushed to the side as she fingered herself. Jon could hear the lovely wet noises coming from her cunt and he couldn’t wait to taste her.

Her thighs were shining with her juices and it was trailing down to the wooden floor beneath her.

Jon reached down to play with her breasts. He pushed away the smooth material as he began to fondle her, gently massaging her hard nipples before pinching one sharply.

Dany moaned loudly around his cock and the pleasurable feeling spread throughout his body. Jon looked down at her, his sweet little sister, as he desperately fought off the urge to cum.

“Come on Jon. I want to taste you.” Dany murmured as she lifted her head, releasing his cock from her mouth to stroke it. Her hands moved quickly on his well-lubricated cock before she closed her lips around him again.

Jon’s hand rested on her head as she bobbed hungrily, weaving from side to side as his cock glided in and out of her mouth.

Then she moved her hands to his arse and pulled him in deeper. She opened her mouth wide, and then she swallowed him deep, fighting her gag reflex.

Jon groaned when his cock hit the back of her throat. She held herself there for a few moments and he grinned at the tight feeling of Dany’s throat.

She pulled away, gasping and panting, as she left a long line of spit behind. Dany took a few deep breaths whilst she stroked his cock, still looking up at him from her knees.

"Good little sister," Jon said encouragingly and she beamed at him.

“I want you to cum for me, big brother.” She said as she stroked him slowly. She sucked him in again and Jon felt his orgasm approach. He felt his legs growing unsteady as his pleasure built. Dany carried on bobbing her head, before sucking in deeply.

Jon inhaled sharply at the added suction and he quickly flooded her mouth with a river of seed as he found his release. Dany held herself in place as he shot spurts of cum into her mouth, coating her throat. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, showcasing all his white seed before swallowing and Jon released a content sigh. She continued to gently suck his cock, coaxing the last bits of seed out of his shaft.

“There, all better now.” She said with a grin as she gave his cock one final kiss. She stood up and readjusted the strings of her bikini top and bottoms.

“Don’t you want me to take care of you?” he asked as he went to cup her cunt. Dany quickly slapped his hand away as she headed for the door.

“I’ll be fine. This was just me being a good little sister for her handsome and strong, big brother.” Dany purred. She cupped his cheek softly, before opening the door. “Put your cock away Jon, you wouldn’t want everyone to see it now, would you?”

Jon quickly scrambled to pull up his shorts, but Dany had already gone. Sighing with frustration, he followed her out of the bathroom and back out the cabin.

He was still puzzled as to his twin sister’s actions but her coy attempts to seduce him only made him more determined to have her. He had no intention of letting the trip end without taking her for himself, fully and completely.

She was his, after all, _only_ his and he wanted to make sure that she knew that as well.

Jon smiled thinking of all the many ways he could make his sister squirm under his touch as he walked back to the rest of the group.


	2. Tent Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has an obsession with his baby sister's arse.

**Jon**

As he returned to the beach, Jon saw that Dany had sought out the company of their parents. They were all busy hustling around making sure everyone had their lunch. Jon accepted a sandwich from his mother, before taking a seat next to Robb and Loras. They were allowed another beer at lunch and the food, alcohol and sunshine made the conversation flow freely. His eyes kept landing on Dany during lunch, and by the way her hands were moving in excitement, he could tell she was already more than a little buzzed.

After they had all finished eating, Arya, Bran and Rickon were straight back into the water with their dogs, and after spending the last half an hour in the hot sun, Jon was eager to cool off as well. He took off his shirt and waded out into the cool water. Soon after, more people had the same idea and went into the water to join him.

Margaery and Sansa came in with Robb and Loras following behind them. Then Arianne came gracefully gliding into the water in her black bikini. He watched as the water flowed down her body, but after his experience with Dany, he wasn’t really that interested anymore.

As Arianne swam over to him, Dany arrived with Quentyn following soon after. Arianne reached out to touch his arm to grab his attention, but Dany spoke out loudly, and all eyes went to her.

“Let’s play some games!” she shouted, and Jon groaned. He knew his sister; she was fiercely competitive, and she hated to lose. To make matters worse, she had been drinking and that only made her even fiercer.

“What do you want to play?” Robb asked.

“Chicken fights. The girls sit on the guy's shoulders, and then they fight to see who can knock over the other girl into the water first!" Dany said as she clapped her hands together. Arianne cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him, but Dany got their first. "Brothers and sisters, so there's no funny business! It's only fair!"

Arianne pouted slightly as Dany swam over to him. “Come on big brother, don’t let me down now.”

"I got this," Jon said confidently as he dove underwater so she settled on his shoulders. The first round had them facing off against Robb and Sansa. While Robb was taller than him, Jon knew that Sansa would not be able to keep up with Dany.

The round started and the girls began to fight. Jon held onto her feet as she worked on Sansa. He couldn’t do much to influence the fight, but even from his position, he could see that it would be easy. Sansa was far too uncertain in her positioning, and he knew it would only take the slightest touch to push her off.

Dany grabbed and pulled at her arms before quickly yanking her to the left, causing Sansa to scream as she felll into the water.

"Victory for House Targaryen!" Dany shouted as she raised her fists in the air.

Next, it was Margaery and Loras, who had lost to Arianne and Quentyn. Margaery was sitting much more comfortably on her brother's shoulders, and Jon knew that this would be a tougher fight.

The girls locked arms above him as they pushed and pulled at each other. Margaery yanked Dany forward and Jon had to quickly move in the water and use his body strength to keep her upright. Then Dany tried the same move she used on Sansa, but Margaery was wise to it.

“Come on Dany, you can fight harder than that.” Margaery teased. He heard Dany huff and sigh above him and Jon knew she needed help.

He eyed Loras opposite him. His hands were loosely wrapped around Margaery’s ankles and Jon saw an opportunity. He patted Dany on her thigh, before quickly splashing Loras in the face.

As he expected, Loras flinched and Dany grabbed Margaery's hand and pulled her. Margaery's body tilted forward whilst Loras moved backwards and Margaery fell face-first into the water.

“Woo!” Dany cheered as she raised her hands in the air. “Two down. One to go!”

Last were Quentyn and Arianne, who had also beat Sansa and Robb. Arianne was bigger than Dany and sat tall on Quentyn’s shoulders. However, Jon had the advantage in height over Quentyn, which he planned on using to his advantage.

Jon moved deeper into the water until it was up to Quentyn's neckline. Then Jon turned and forced him backwards. After one step, his mouth was underneath the water level and after some more tussling and blocking, Quentyn started to choke.

He coughed, turned to walk sideways and Arianne started to slide off him, nearly losing her own balance. Dany grabbed Arianne by the shoulders, leaning so far over she nearly dunked Jon. Dany was fighting ferociously, and her legs were wrapped so tightly around his neck that Jon felt his own circulation was nearly cut off. She leaned so far forward; her chest was pushing Jon’s head into the water.

Suddenly she snapped backwards, and Jon took a breath. Arianne was struggling to get back onto Quentyn’s shoulders as she was half drowning her poor brother. After a moment, Jon realised she was topless.

“Dany, you little cheat!” Arianne shouted as she covered her breasts with her hands. However, Dany just continued to wave Arianne's black bikini top in the air like a flag.

“There are no rules in a chicken fight! House Targaryen wins again.” She said smugly.

"Fine, you guys win. Now unless you want to gawk at my boobs all day, give me back my bikini!"

Dany smirked but didn’t hand it back to her just yet.

"Fine then," Arianne said as she dropped her hands and stared into Dany’s lilac eyes.

Arianne's large round breasts were out and completely on display. Her areolas were large and dark. The cooladrian made her pierced nipples hard and puckered, almost half the size of his pinky finger and simply begging for attention.

"Impressive," Dany said in a rather unimpressed tone. She finally tossed her back the bikini top, "But bigger isn't always better."

“In my experience, bigger is _always_ better," Arianne said as she tied her tiny bikini top back on. Finally, she glanced at Jon, before flicking her eyes up to Dany again.

"I'm sure you're _highly _experienced in those matters." Dany commented as she rolled her eyes as Arianne huffed proudly.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

"I never said there was." Dany answered.

“I like you, Dany.” Arianne said sweetly. “But I hate this game.”

“Well, House Targaryen has claimed its victory over all the other inferior houses, so I think we all know who the true champions are.” Dany proclaimed loftily.

“Wait. Something's not right.” Jon said with a frown as he looked up at her. “Dany, you’re the only one who hasn’t been in the water.”

“Don’t you--” she began but before she could finish, Jon leaned backwards and pushed her legs off his shoulders. Dany tumbled and splashed in to the water, bursting out a few feet away from him, her silver hair soaking wet while Arianne and Quentyn laughed. The water cascaded over her body, and he could see her nipples, hard and erect, through her wet bikini top.

She swam towards him quickly and playfully tried to get him back by forcing him under the water. Her attempt was to no avail as Jon easily overpowered her.

He pulled her out into deeper waters where the water came up to their necks. Then Jon wrapped one arm around her waist whilst the other hand went to play with her breast under the water.

He quickly uncovered one nipple and took it between his fingers, rubbing and pinching it gently whilst his other hand went between her legs to her cunt. Dany leaned back into him whilst he fondled her for a few moments.

“What are you guys doing so far away?” Quentyn called out bringing Jon back to his senses. Dany quickly swam away while Arianne gave them both a knowing grin. They heard Rhaegar's loud voice calling everyone back to the shore to help pack up.

After all the excitement of the day, they dried themselves off the best they could, before packing up their things and heading back into their kayaks to return to the main camp.

\--

The journey back to the main camp was rather uneventful. He finally got around to kayak racing Arya. She was really good and nearly won the race but Jon decided to let her take a bit of a lead before he shot forward ending it in a tie.

After they all returned their kayaks to the rental centre, they went back to camp for dinner.

Later in the evening, the parents all gathered together under the gazebo, sharing gossip and drinking wine. The younger kids had gone into one of the tents to play more card games leaving the older ones with a cooler of beer and snacks around the campfire. It was getting dark as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Unlike the previous night, there was no hint of rain. The sky was clear and that meant that later they would be able to see the stars.

The girls had just finished taking a shower and had changed into warmer clothes. Dany had a pastel white jacket on that was open at the front revealing her pink crop top that hugged her breasts tightly. She also wore a frilly, white skirt that rode up her thighs. She kept her black yoga pants in a string bag next to her chair in case it got colder in the night.

“Hey guys, we should make s'mores!” Sansa said as she clapped her hands together. She crouched down next to a basket by the cooler and took out a giant pack of marshmallows, some chocolate bars and three boxes of Graham crackers. They all moved their camping chairs closer around the campfire, and Robb went to grab some metal skewers.

"Want me to make you one, Dany?" Jon asked looking over at his twin.

Dany smiled gratefully as she handed Jon a marshmallow, "Only if you make me the perfect one, big brother."

Jon chuckled, "A perfect s'more for my baby sister, coming right up.

Taking one of the metal skewers, Jon placed the marshmallow at the end and hovered it carefully over the fire.

In a minute, the marshmallow turned a nice golden brown colour.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Dany said as Jon handed her the marshmallow which she sandwiched in between a piece of chocolate and two Graham crackers.

Dany quickly took a big bite of it in order to get the best taste of the sticky warm marshmallow melting the chocolate beneath it.

As she pulled away, Jon caught her chin in his hand.

She blinked up at him.

"You got a little...um…" He brushed his thumb on the side of her lip, wiping away the sticky white treat that had clung to it.

Dany subtly licked his finger with a sly smile, "Thanks."

"Let's play another game." Margaery's voice resounded, interrupting their moment. “A drinking game!”

“What kind of drinking game?” Sansa asked nervously.

"Never Have I Ever," Margaery said mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows. "It's really easy. We go around the circle and ask the group a question. If you did what the person asked, then you have to take a drink. The aim of the game is to ask a question, that you haven’t done, but you think someone else has.”

“How do we know who wins?” Quentyn asked.

"Trust me, by the end of the game, we'll know," Margaery answered with a smirk. 

“I don’t know, guys…” Sansa said uncertainly as she wrung her hands together and stood up.

“It’s fine, Sansa, we’re all friends here. Nothing we say here gets repeated anywhere else, okay?” Dany said reassuringly. That seemed to calm Sansa down, as she took a seat next to Margaery again.

"I expect complete honesty from each and every one of you." Margaery said in a warning tone as she looked around, making sure everyone started off with a new bottle of beer.

“I’ll go first. I’ll start with an easy one.” Robb said as opened up his bottle. “Never have I ever got into trouble at school.”

"Goody two shoes." Margaery glared as Robb winked at her.

Almost everyone took a drink and then it moved to Sansa.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test," Sansa said.l after thinking for a moment.

"Are all of you Starks this honorable?" Loras grumbled.

"Not all." Robb said with a laugh.

Jon, Robb, Loras, Quentyn and Arianne all took a sip. Jon turned to his left and he saw Dany raise her bottle to her lips.

“Really Dany? You cheated on a test?” Jon asked in disbelief and she hit him on the arm.

“It was a French vocab test and I didn’t study.” She said as she shrugged her shoulders, but Jon continued to look at her with surprise.

"Never have I ever smoked weed." Loras said and Jon sighed. Robb, Jon, Arianne and Dany all took a drink.

“Okay. I expected these two, but you Dany?” Sansa asked quickly.

“Yeah well I wanted to try it once and I thought it would be better with those two.” She said and Jon nodded. They had been smoking out at the back of his house while their parents had been out for the day, and Dany had come down to join them in the garden.

Jon hadn’t been convinced at first, but Robb persuaded him, and they all shared a spliff. It had been a fun experience and she smoked with them every now and again.

“Never have I ever not worn underwear around this campfire." Margaery said quickly as she glanced at Dany. Dany glared at Margaery as her face turned bright red.

"Hey! That's not fair Marg, you knew I only brought one pair and its still damp from last night."

"Drink." Margaery said in a sing-song voice.

Dany looked around the campfire and her eyes settled on Arianne.

"And you, Ari?" Dany asked quickly and Arianne smirked.

“I’m wearing panties. Unlike some people, I always bring a few extra spares when I travel." Arianne said as she smirked at her. “If you don’t believe me. I’ll flash you, but if you’re wrong, you have to down the rest of your drink.”

Dany held her gaze, but she didn’t say anything, and Arianne smirked victoriously as Dany took a reluctant sip from her bottle.

“Never have I ever used a vibrator.” Quentyn said as he took his turn.

“Okay, now _that_ is definitely not fair!” Margaery shouted. “You guys can’t answer that one.”

“The game is the game Marg.” Robb said as he grinned at her. “Now drink up.”

All the girls took a drink, even Sansa which seemed to catch Dany by surprise.

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." Loras said next and again all the girls drunk.

“We’re going to need a story here, girls.” Robb said with an intrigued look and Margaery waved a hand at him.

“We had a sleepover once. Dany, Sansa, Myrcella and myself. We all had a few drinks. There was a little kissing, some touching and petting. That’s it.” Margaery said as she shrugged.

"You never told me about this," Jon said as he nudged Dany in her ribs.

“Sleepover rules, what happens at the sleepover, stays at the sleepover.”

“Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about a member of my family." Arianne said as she took her turn. She wiggled her eyebrows at the pair of them and Jon sighed before drinking. Jon, Dany and surprisingly Robb all drunk.

“Who?” Jon asked quickly and Robb shrugged.

“That’s not part of the game.”

“I bet it’s Aunt Lyanna.” Sansa teased and Robb blushed.

“Fuck off Sansa.” He slurred and everyone burst out laughing. Jon shook his head at him slowly. Granted. his mom looked great, even though she was in her mid-forties. However, Robb was still one of his best mates, and his cousin, so Jon decided he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

“What about you two? No one is asking who you two want to fuck.” Robb countered

“They’re Targaryens. They obviously want to fuck each other.” Arianne pointed out as she licked her lips.

Jon and Dany passed each other a knowing smile but neither of them said anything.

“Never have I ever had anal sex." Jon said as he took his turn, changing the subject before anyone could call them out on it. Only Robb and Arianne drunk and that pleased him. He would be Dany’s first.

He knew that she had boyfriends growing up, and a part of him wished that he got to be her first for everything. However, Jon thought, he vowed to be her last.

Dany gently squeezed his knee, but overwise kept her head straight forward focused on Arianne.

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Dany added as she stared directly at the Dornish girl. The Dornish girl raised an eyebrow but didn’t drink.

"I don't believe you," Dany said as she shook her head. “You’ve drunk to everything else."

“Yes, and I’ve never had a threesome. I’ve been with girls, but never three.” She said as she cocked her head to the side. “Although maybe that’ll change in the future.”

Jon felt heat rush to his cheeks as he finally understood her. To his left, Dany gave a small shake of the head as her hand landed on his knee again.

“Never have I ever given or had oral sex in the last week.” Margaery said as she took control of the game again. "Based on what I know, I expect to see a lot of you drinking.

Jon, Dany, Robb, Arianne, Loras and Sansa all drunk.

“Sansa!” Robb said in disbelief. “Who, what, when and where?”

“I went to see that superhero movie that just came out.” She said cryptically as she ducked her head and Margaery giggled. “You’ll never find out who and what we actually did. All you need to know is that it happened.”

“What about you, Robb?” Margaery countered and he shrugged.

“Blowjob in my car in a parking lot last Sunday.” He said with a smirk. “Jon?”

“Remember no lying.” Arianne slurred. Her bottle had to have been empty by now, and her body was swaying gently in the wind. 

"Yeah, I got a blowjob recently.” Jon said as he ran a hand over his mouth. Arianne’s eyes sparkled as she flicked between the twins, but no one else picked it up.

“What about you, Dany?” Margaery asked. Sansa was a little tipsy and she had her eyes closed and her head was on Margaery’s shoulder. Loras and Quentyn had gone off to go get another bottle each.

“I gave a blowjob in the cabin.” Dany said as she licked her lips. Arianne smiled and nodded whilst Margaery’s eyes went wide.

“The cabin? Today?” she asked quickly, and Dany shook her head.

“I’m not saying anything more.”

“Never ever have I ever had sex with my own sibling.” Margaery said quickly and Jon shook his head.

“You can’t ask two questions in a row.” He said as he wagged a finger at her.

“Come on Ari, help me out here.” Margaery pleaded but Dany shook her head.

“Girl, I’m a little tipsy, and I don’t want to be too hungover for the hike tomorrow. I’m heading off to bed.” Dany said as she stood up. She wobbled a little and Jon quickly reached out to grab her, with one hand settling at the back of her thigh. His fingers moved upwards and to his surprise, she really wasn’t wearing any panties.

“I think I’ll go too just to make sure you get back to the tent in one piece.” Jon said as he stood up behind her. Dany leaned back into his chest as she giggled lightly.

“Big brother is going to take me to bed now.” Dany sang as he began to guide her towards their tent.

"Just putting her to bed, guys.” Jon reminded them but he wasn’t sure if they believed him. Dany hummed lightly as they walked back to the tent.

“Look at the stars.” Dany murmured as she suddenly stopped. Jon nearly stumbled into her back and he steadied himself. His hands landed on her hips as he pulled her arse tight to him.

“Let’s get back to the tent. We can look at the stars tomorrow.” He whispered into her ear. Dany giggled lightly before reaching back to stroke his cock.

“Does big brother need baby sister to take care of him again?” Dany purred.

“Yes, but big brother also needs to take care of baby sister who is probably a little too drunk to do anything right now.” Jon said as he pushed her forward. She walked willingly, and soon enough, they arrived at his tent. Their tent was next to Margaery's and behind Loras’s with their parents only a few meters away. They would have to be extra quiet tonight.

Dany unzipped the tent and slipped inside. Jon followed her and zipped the tent closed behind him, plunging them into near darkness.

“Dany.” He said softly and he heard her shuffle towards him. His hands reached out blindly, and then he found her. He touched her stomach, then her arms and then finally her cheeks.

“I want to kiss you.” He said softly as his hand traced her face. “I haven’t kissed you yet.”

“I’m not stopping you.” She answered in a whisper and Jon slowly leaned forward. He could smell the beer on her breath. It was a little awkward at first, but eventually, their lips were pressed together.

Their kiss was soft at first, but it quickly grew in passion. She opened his mouth to accept his tongue whilst his hand moved to her waist. He pulled her closer to him as her hands went to his hair, gently combing through his curls.

Their tongues battled as her hands moved lower to his chest. She felt up his pecs and abs before moving for the hem of his t-shirt. They broke the kiss and Dany swiftly pulled his t-shirt up over his shoulders before throwing it to the side along with her jacket.

They kissed again and it was hungrier this time as she felt up every inch of his body. One hand went to grab a breast, whilst the other went up her skirt. He flipped it up and his hand immediately cupped her cunt. Jon ran his fingers along her wet folds whilst his thumb went straight for her nub, circling it slowly.

Dany began to moan quietly into his mouth as he slipped one finger into her warmth. Her hands moved lower to his shorts. She pushed them down and began to stroke his cock. Her hands moving faster and faster as he returned the favour.

Dany broke away first and he heard her fumble with her skirt. He went to her top, pulling at the bottom of her crop top and lifting it up over her head.

“I wish I could see you.” He whispered as he held onto her side, feeling her completely naked body with his palms.

“Tomorrow and when we go home. But right now, I need my big brother to fuck me.” She said huskily and pushed at him. “Lie down.”

“Why?” he asked as she continued to stroke his cock in her hand.

“It’s easier this way.” She said and without hesitation, Jon obeyed.

**Dany**

Dany heard Jon lie down atop his sleeping bag, and then she moved towards him. She touched his knee, then her fingers moved slowly upwards, lightly grazing his skin until she found his cock. She stroked him slowly as she marvelled at his length. Then she leaned forward to slowly take him into her mouth.

Sucking her brother’s cock brought her a different type of pleasure. She loved learning about him and how he liked to get his cock sucked. She wanted to wake him up with her tongue and to feel him harden in her mouth.

She wanted to suck him slowly and have him teetering on the edge whilst she pleasured him. Dany also wanted to submit to him, to suck his cock in public places, doing it in the cabin was fun, but she wondered where else she could have him that way. She loved the power that sucking his cock gave her, and she also loved the pleasure of knowing she was making her big brother happy.

Dany sucked on his tip, he was already rock hard for her the minute they got into the tent, but she wanted to suck him nevertheless. It had only been a day, but she knew she would never tire of his cock.

She ran her tongue along the veins on thick shaft and listened to his little groans of pleasure. She flicked her tongue back and forth over a spot and his hand went to her hair.

“You’re so good at this.” Jon whispered as he stroked her hair and Dany purred.

"I'm glad I can make my big brother happy."

"I want to taste you."

“In the dark?”

“Yeah, just swing around onto my face.” Jon said and she paused.

“Dany, don’t make me ask you again.” He said sternly and she froze, a low tingling sensation building in her stomach.

“What happens if I don’t obey.” She asked softly.

“I will take you over my knee and spank you until your arse glows red.” Jon growled and her cunt pulsed in excitement. 

“Maybe I like being bad.” She purred as she swung her leg around. She settled on his face, and then Jon’s tongue went to work.

He took a few long swipes along her folds, before quickly darting his tongue inside. Dany cooed as she slowly stroked his cock. He flattened his tongue and gave her three slow licks, from just below her rosebud to her clit. Then his tongue darted inside of her pussy and Dany bit her lip to hold her moan.

She closed her eyes as her breathing grew heavy. Each swipe of his tongue was perfect for her. It was like Jon had her pussy mapped out from the day she was born.

“Lean forward.” Jon commanded and Dany did what she was told. She leaned forward, and took his cock back into her mouth, mindlessly sucking on the tip like a pacifier to try and dull her moans.

Then she felt Jon’s finger tracing along her arsehole, before slowly pushing inside.

She sealed her lips around his cock and whimpered as Jon continued to pleasure her. He smacked her arse gently while he pushed his finger deeper into her arse. Her arse clenched and she backed herself towards his face.

Jon kissed her clit then he flicked it with his tongue before he sucked it quietly and Dany moaned around his cock again. She felt her body growing more tense as her peak grew closer.

“Don’t you dare make a sound.” Jon whispered. She didn’t trust herself to speak, all she could do was close her eyes and suckled on him as silently as possible. He wiggled his finger deeper in her arse as he sucked on her clit. She felt the pressure build and build within her until she felt a wave of unbridled ecstasy shoot straight from her clit to her brain. She definitely saw stars in her eyes as her pleasure washed over her.

She felt her pussy pulse as she sealed her lips around his cock, sighing as softly as she could manage. Jon continued to play with her clit until she rolled off his face, seeking mercy.

**Jon**

Jon grabbed hold of her ankle as he licked his lips, tasting her sweet nectar. He loved feasting on her, and he was sure it would not be the last time.

"You weren't that loud," Jon whispered as he ran his hand up and down her leg. “Ride me Dany.”

“Yes, big brother." She said softly as she slowly manoeuvred in the darkness. He felt her grip his cock and she stroked it slowly. Then he felt her swipe it along her wet folds, she was teasing him, and Jon wasn’t having any of it.

“Tease me more and when we go home, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for days.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” She teased before she finally slipped him inside of her.

They both immediately hissed as brother and sister finally became one. Her cunt was so warm and so tight that Jon had to grab the floor of the tent to hold off from spilling.

She sunk down slowly, taking inch after inch until her arse was flush against him. Jon’s hands reached out, he found her knees, then he moved upwards until he settled on her hips.

“You’re so fucking deep inside me.” She murmured as she slowly began to rock forwards and backwards. It was a slow, gentle and quiet pace. Jon reached round to cup her arse cheeks, he gripped them tightly, pulled them apart before letting them clap back together.

“I love your arse.” He said as she began to lift up and down a little. His hands moved from her arse to her back, gently caressing her sides, then back to her hips before settling on her lovely round bottom again. His finger traced her rosebud in a silent promise to one day take her that way.

“What about my boobs?” she asked. Jon was caught by surprise as she leaned forward and pushed her boobs into his face. He reached out to grab one with his hand, whilst he sucked on the other one.

He gently bit her nipple whilst he rolled the other one between his fingers. Dany's mouth hung open as Jon repeated the treatment on the other one, loving the little whimpers she made. Then he held them both in her hands.

Her breasts were lovely and round and fit perfectly into her hands. “They’re perfect, just like the rest of you.” Jon said as he gave them a gentle squeeze. “I still prefer your arse.”

“You just want to fuck it.” She said with a giggle and Jon grinned.

“Aye. I want to be your first.” He said as he gripped her arse again.

“You will.” She said before she leaned down to kiss him and whispered in his ear, “I hate having to be quiet. I want to scream your name, big brother.”

“Well, we have to be quiet, unless you want everyone here to hear us."

“We’re Targaryens! What do they expect?” Dany protested and Jon could practically see the fire in her eyes. Then she placed her hands flat against Jon’s chest, she lifted her legs, so her feet were flat against the tent floor, and then there was a sharp slap as her arse met his hips.

“Careful Dany.” He warned but she didn’t stop.

“I need to cum.” She gasped and Jon nodded. They were louder now, but he didn’t have it in him to stop her. Her pussy was milking his shaft as she pumped her hips.

“Fuck.” Jon growled as his hands trailed up her body. “Just don’t scream.”

She continued to bounce on him before she fell onto her knees again, rocking back and forth. Then Jon spread her cheeks and slipped a finger into her backside.

Dany squeaked as she stifled a moan. She leaned forward into him and Jon began to lick and kiss her neck. His finger drove into her arse, perfectly in time with their thrusts.

“I’m close.” She panted.

“So am I.”

“Fill me up big brother.” She whispered and Jon nodded. He was so close now, so close to filling up his baby sister’s fertile womb. The thought of seeing her belly grow round with his child was incredibly erotic. He squeezed her arse with one hand whilst fingering it with the other.

He pushed his hips up into her thrice more before he reached his peak. Dany’s pussy spasmed around his shaft as she bit down on his collar. Her pussy clenched around him as Jon’s cock pulsed and spurted, painting her insides white.

“That was perfect.” Dany whispered as she lay on his chest. She kissed and nibbled at his jaw as Jon stroked her back.

“Aye. You are mine now, baby sister.”

“I am yours, big brother. Just the way it should be.” She answered and he smiled before kissing her on her head.

After a moment, she rolled to the side with his cock still inside her, and the pair of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Dany**

Dany was woken up the next morning by a small jostling in their sleeping bag. She wiggled her hips and she felt her twin brother still behind her. She released a small sigh as she thought of the events of last night. They had woken each up again in the night to fuck on several occasions, and Dany was a little sore, but very happy.

She rolled over so that she faced him, his grey eyes opened, and he smiled at her.

"Good morning, baby sister."

“Good morning, big brother.” she answered as she stroked him gently. She kissed him gently before he pulled away. His hand went between her legs and he gently brushed over her damp core. His fingers began to lightly play with her clit as she heard people walking around outside.

“Jon.” She said softly as she brushed his hand away. “People are awake now.”

She could hear plenty of voices outside her tent. Her father and uncle were talking about sports. Rhaegar liked football, but Uncle Ned loved to talk about baseball.

“So?” he asked as he rolled her onto her back. He pushed the sleeping bag down so his top half was bare and Dany drunk in his body again. His wonderfully sculpted chest and abs, his muscular arms, and his lovely hair. “You said you are mine, remember?”

“I remember.” She said softly as he swiped his cock along her folds. The sounds of people walking close to her tent filled her ears, but soon she was filled with his cock.

Jon leaned down to kiss her to silence her mewls and she began to run her hands through his soft hair. He began to thrust into her with long, deep strokes. Each time he bottomed out in her, Dany could feel his cock kiss the back of her cunt.

“Is Jon awake?” she heard Arya ask and Dany turned towards the sound of her voice. Worry began to set in, but Jon didn’t seem bothered as he continued his slow strokes.

“Not yet Arya.” Robb answered. They were right outside their tent, and Dany wondered if they could hear them. Jon pulled out of her only to slam into her as hard as he could.

She bit her lip to stop her moan as his heavy balls slapped against her arse. His cock felt so good inside of her that Dany didn’t want him to stop.

“Did you hear that?” Arya asked as Jon began to play with her nub. His thumb moved in quick circles on her clit, expertly bringing her close to another climax.

“You didn’t hear anything Arya.” Robb said in a tired tone. As Jon began to fuck her deeper and faster, the thrill of nearly being caught caused her stomach to coil in excitement and she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

“Yes, I did!" Arya said as Jon slammed into her again. This time she peaked, moaning into Jon’s mouth as her cunt clenched around his cock desperately trying to milk him for his seed.

“Did you hear _that_?” Arya demanded as Dany rolled through her peaks. He continued to fuck her through her orgasm, with long deep strokes.

“Let’s just go Arya.” Robb said and she could hear him drag her away. Dany was still on edge as Jon continued to fuck her. She had never felt like this before, she had just peaked, but she was already on the edge of another one.

“Aunt Lyanna can you check if Jon is awake?” Arya asked as she returned. Jon pulled away from her and then wiped his fingers along her lips. She quickly caught them in her mouth and began to suck, staring lustily into his eyes as she did it.

“He’s probably still asleep.” Lyanna said and from the level of their voices, Dany could tell they were right outside. She felt Jon slow down but before he could stop, she wrapped her legs around his waist, before tapping his arse with her heel. Jon raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded her head, telling him to continue.

“But can you _check_?” Arya said a little impatiently. Jon was circling his hips, driving his thick cock into parts of her cunt that had never been fucked before.

“What’s happening over here?” Rhaegar asked as he decided to congregate outside of their tent. Jon continued to fuck her with quiet slow thrusts. Dany hated this slow pace, she wanted to cum again and this was not going to do it for her. Past the point of caring, her hand went between her legs so she could play with her clit.

Jon saw what she was doing and then he slowed down before leaning close to her ear.

“Let me fuck you from behind.” He whispered and she nodded. He gently pulled out of her and Dany quickly rolled over onto her front before sticking her arse into the air. She wiggled her hips from side to side before Jon grabbed her to hold her still. Then he moved her around, so she was facing the entrance to the tent and Dany gasped softly as he entered her again.

She wondered what would happen if someone opened up their tent and peered inside. They would see Dany was on her hands and knees whilst her big brother fucked her from behind. Arya would be shocked, but she wondered if Rhaegar would even care.

“I think Jon is awake, but he’s not coming out.” Arya said unhappily and she heard Uncle Ned chuckle. Dany liked this position more, and she was able to take Jon in deeper and deeper. She even started to move her hips in time with his thrusts and she bit her lip to hold her moan.

“Leave him alone little one. I’m sure he’ll be up later on.” Ned said. She felt Jon’s hands sink into her arse cheeks before he pulled them apart. Her cunt pulsed at the thought of letting Jon sodomize her with their family just outside, but she knew she would be far too loud. Maybe they’d have time alone to do it again where she would be free to scream his name.

“But we’re supposed to go on the hike today!” Arya said impatiently. Jon put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down so Dany's face was planted into the pillow. Then he lifted his leg up and thrust deep into her pussy. Dany muffled her sighs into the pillow as her eyes closed in concentration.

She felt Jon’s thumb tracing her arsehole again and a few moments later, it slipped inside. Dany bit into the pillow at the dual stimulation, his cock in her pussy and his thumb in her arse. Dany was sure that by the end of the day, he would take her there too.

“Don’t worry Arya. I’ll come wake them up in a few minutes so we can go on the hike.” Lyanna said gently and Dany could hear them walk away. Dany spread her knees wider to give Jon better access and that was all he needed.

He picked up the pace as he drove his cock into her again and again, kissing her womb with each thrust. Each snap of his hips caused his sack to slap against her clit. All it took was three thrusts for her to peak again. Dany moaned into the pillow again as she slumped forward. Jon didn’t stop for her, as he continued to mercilessly pound into her cunt.

She felt’s Jon’s cock swell and burst as he filled her up. She felt each spurt of his cock hitting the back of her fertile womb. He groaned quietly as he emptied himself into his baby sister.

Dany tried to softly catch her breath as she came down from her high. Sex with her twin brother was better than anything she had ever experienced before.

Jon rolled off her back and she settled on his chest before leaning up for a kiss. Jon gently nibbled her lip as she caught her breath.

“Do you think they heard?” Dany said and Jon shrugged. She threw one leg over his waist, not wanting to let him get up just yet.

“No, and I wouldn’t care anyway if they did.” he responded and Dany grinned before pulling him in for another kiss.

“We really should get up. Mom is gonna come and wake us up soon.” Jon said and she pouted before rolling off him. She knew he was right and she didn’t want to face her mother just yet.

“Urgh, you made such a mess.” She teased as she looked between her legs. His seed was oozing out of her well-fucked pussy.

“Sorry not sorry.” Jon said as he sat up. His cock was half hard and glistening with their juices, but they really had to get ready.

“Just pass me a cloth, or a shirt or something.” Dany said as she sat up. “I’ll have to wipe myself down as best I can and then hopefully, I can go shower without anyone seeing.”

“Want me to go out first? Make a distraction?” Jon asked and she nodded as she caught the cloth he threw at her. “Alright I’ll go in a few minutes. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Surprisingly, they were not the last ones out for breakfast. Sansa was up last, looking incredibly bleary eyed. The Stark girl mumbled her good mornings before settling next to her mother who passed her a steaming mug of tea.

Arianne sat opposite her. Opting for a pair of blue denim shorts and a black short sleeve top with a generous amount of cleavage. Arianne wiggled her eyebrows at her and Dany barely suppressed a smile.

She had figured out Arianne’s game. The girl was horny and just wanted a fuck. Once Arianne realised that Dany was fighting for Jon, she had tried for a threesome instead. However, Jon was hers and she was not going to share.

Dany rubbed Jon’s knee gently. He was wearing black shorts and a dark grey t-shirt. She was not worried about Arianne, not after what she and Jon had gotten up too last night.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink.” Jon said as he got up, giving Dany a small smile as she nodded.

Just as he left, their mother wandered over to her.

“Are you wearing that for the hike?” Lyanna asked as she sat down next to her. Dany had changed into a black skirt and a sky-blue t shirt that was tight around her chest.

“Yeah.” She said quickly, it wasn’t ideal hiking gear, but it had a side benefit. Lyanna looked at her curiously before pulling her close.

“I know what you two got up too last night but keep it discreet today.” Lyanna whispered and Dany’s eyes nearly fell out of her head.

“What?” she stammered but Lyanna just shook her head.

“Please. You two weren't even trying to hide it. Jon was grinning like a fool when he came out of that tent and you snuck into the shower so fast that I thought you had the shits.” Lyanna said and Dany blushed. “Please tell me you at least wore a condom.”  
Dany looked at her and didn’t answer.

“You two kids.” Lyanna said as she shook her head. “When we get home, I’ll get you on the pill. In the meantime, try and be safe.”

“Are you not going to stop us?” Dany asked in a slow and confused tone as Lyanna rolled her eyes.

“You are _Targaryens,_ this is what our family does. Well, at least from your father's side but the Starks have been known to have dabbled in it as well.”

“Who else knows?”

“We’re not fools Dany, we were all young once. Your father and I had a bet before we arrived here, he said it would take one night before it happened. I said two.” Lyanna said and Dany blushed even harder. “I also imagine your friends have a suspicion as well, although the younger ones don’t know.”

“Oh gods.” Dany mumbled. She had thought they had been subtle about it. Clearly she was wrong.

“Thankfully we didn’t hear a lot of that from your tent.” Lyanna muttered as Dany bowed her head, wishing the ground would swallow her up to save her from the embarrassment. “Alright Dany, remember what I said and be careful. I’ll stop embarrassing you now.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Dany mumbled as she stood up and walked away, swinging her hips as she did so.

“What happened?” Jon said as he sat back down next to her. He had seen Dany and their mom talking in hushed voices and was curious to know what their conversation was about.

“Well Mom knows about us and so does Dad. They don’t care.” Dany relayed and he nodded. “I’m also ovulating.”

Jon looked confused and she smacked his arm. “It means I’m at my most fertile you idiot.”  
  
“Oh shit.” Jon said looking down at her stomach.

“Me and Mom will handle it.” She said, waving her hand.

“What does it mean for us then?” Jon asked and she shrugged.

“Well she wants us to stop until we get some condoms and when we go home, I’m going on the pill.” She stated as she crossed her arms.

“You want us to just stop now?”

Dany rolled her eyes.

“Why would we stop? Don’t you want to breed your little sister?” Dany asked teasingly as his grey dark with lust. “I seem to recall you filling me up many times last night.”

“Careful, Dany.” Jon whispered, his voice low and dangerous. She felt her cunt stir as she looked at his lips before flicking back up to his eyes.

“Or if you don’t want to breed me, you could always fuck my arse.” She sang innocently and Jon growled.

“Meet me behind the showers in five minutes.” He told her as he ran his hand along her thigh. It was not a request, it was a demand, and Dany loved it. “Take off your panties too.”

Dany grinned as she fought the urge to kiss him right then and there.

“Deal.” She replied with a big grin as she walked him walk away.

They had some time to spare before the hike after all, Dany thought as she sighed.

With everything that has happened between her and her twin brother, she couldn’t believe how quickly it all had changed and she was excited to see what new heights of pleasure they could reach together.

Dany took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of pine and fresh air.

She always loved the great outdoors, but this trip… _this trip_ especially was going down as the most fun and memorable one to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for the editing Chin :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I might comeback and make some small edits. 
> 
> Part 2 will be out eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
Sleepy


End file.
